ET si je t'aimais!
by mysSy-mel
Summary: Hermione après avoir fait souffert drago il y a deux ans, revint le voir pour se faire pardonner, mais même si sa fait deux ans, aucuns des deux n'as oublier la blessure infliger par l'autres. mais tous le monde changent, alors pourquoi pas eu aussi.
1. Default Chapter

**ET si je t'aimais!**

Chapitre1 : fantôme du passer!

La porte frappa. UN soupire s'échappa des lèvres du garçons. IL ne voulait pas ouvrire la porte. IL déposa sa tasse de thé et alla ouvrir. Ses yeux sortit de sa tête. Comment après tend d'années qu'il n'avait vus cette fille, elle, qui 2 ans plus tôt, l'avait briser le cœur, elle qui lui avait fait souffrir, comment cette fille pouvait venir le déranger.

-salut commença la jeune fille au cheveux brun, aplatit par plusieurs sorts.

-Que viens-tu faire ici? Demanda sèchement le garçons en dévisagent la jeune fille de 20 ans.

-Pour dire la vérité ,je n'en sais rien!

-Écoute Hermione, je bois une tasse de thé, alors si tu veux bien rentrer.

-Merci Drago.

UN silence remplit la pièce. Tous les deux, ils étaient assis sur un divan séparés, préférant garder leurs distances. Aucuns des deux ne voulaient commencer à poser les questions qui allaient les obliger à faire un débats qui pourraient durées des heures. Ce fut la jeune fille qui le brisa, elle n'en tenait plus. Elle aimait t'en se garçon qui l'avait si bien séduit. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait crus enfouis avait réapparut quand elle l'avait revus au pas de la porte. Elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'aller le voir. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils auraient fallut qu'ils règle se qui c'était passés.

-Écoute drago, J'aimerais qu'ont s'explique pour ce qui ses passés il y a maintenant deux ans, car je sais qu'autant que moi, ont a tous les deux souffert.

-Je crois plutôt que tu as hontes de ce que tu as fait, et que tu veux te faire pardonnée.

-Non, du tout, car je n'es rien à avoir honte d'accord.

-Non bien sur, j'avais oublier que tu n'aimais pas être coupable. Tu aimes accuser tous le monde sauf toi!

Drago malefoy, je ne suis pas venus pour me faire juger, d'accord, pendant ses deux années, j'ai eu le temps de changée comme toi d'ailleurs en jetant un léger coup d'œil au jeune homme habiller en moldus. Celui-ci depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres et la mort de son père, Drago c'était promis de ne pus jamais avoir un rapport avec la magie. IL ne l'utilisait que dans les cas d'urgence et même pour cela, il était très rare. Il était maintenant un homme d'affaire. Quand a son coté amour, il aimait toujours Hermione, mais son amour pour elle ses retourner en haine. Quand a Hermione, elle est devenus Auror, et faisaient équipe avec Harry et Ron, qui ne c'était toujours pas laisser après les études.

-Écoutes Hermione, et si tu me dit ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Bon d'accord, je suis venus car je ne t'es jamais oublier. Je t'aime toujours, j'ai crus que si je partais loin de toi, je réussirais à t'oublier. Mais non.

-Écoute Hermione, tu devrais laisser le passer d'arrière que avancer, comme ce que j'ai fais.

-Ho! Donc tu n'as plus rien pour moi! Déclara Hermione, la mine déçus.

-Ouais je ne ressens rien pour toi, si tu es venus pour ça.

-Bon hé bien, je vais y aller, déclara Hermione, sentent que si elle allait restée 1 minutes de plus, elle allait éclater en sanglot, et elle ne voulait pas faire ça devant Drago.

-Je t'y raccompagne.

Arriver au pas de la porte, Hermione tendit sa main, et drago la serra qu'une fraction de seconde, mais n'empêcha point qu'ais deux frissonna.

-au revoir drago, et si ont ne se revois jamais et bien bonne vie.

-De même pour toi!

Pis Hermione ouvrit la porte et sortis, alla dans sa voiture, et sortis de l'aller. Des qu'elle tourna le coins de la rue, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et coula silencieusement sur ses joue. Elle avait imaginer toutes les scènes, mais jamais, Ho jamais, elle n'avait imaginer drago si froid et indifférant à sa présence.

Drago vit Hermione sortire de l'aller. Il alla dans sa chambre, et regarda les photos d'Hermione afficher sur les murs de sa chambre. Non il ne l'avait jamais oublier, mais il ne veux plus jamais souffrir comme il a souffert. Non plus jamais. Mais pourtant, même s'il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était la meilleur solution, une petite voie lui disait que cette fois, Tous pourrais bien aller pour tous les deux. Si il l'aimait, mais il ne voulait plus jamais se faire blesser. Non plus jamais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la suite dans un autre chapitre, laisser moi des reviews!!


	2. Chapitre2 : il faut savoir oublier le pa...

**salut , j'aimerais remercier tous ceux et celles qui vont , ou m'ont laisser des reviews!! **

**Ajariel the bloody: merci, pour ton premier rviews, sa me fait plaisir,(mmem si tu es mon amie! voici la suite,,.... **

**disclaimer: tous les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, il appartienne a Jk. rowling. sauf mes personnage que j'ai créé. **

**Chapitre2 : il faut savoir oublier le passer pour avancer.**

Hermione se leva. Elle n'arrivera pas a dormir aujourd'hui. Non. des qu'elle ferme les yeux, elle revoit les siens, si froid, et si méprisant. Elle ne pleura plus. Non, pas qu'elle ne veille pas, plutôt qu'elle n'est plus capable. Elle alla appeler Harry quand la porte sonna. Elle ne voulait pas aller ouvrir, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il le fallait. Dans l'embrasure de la porte de tiens un grand garçon bâtis et cheveux brun en bataille. Oui c'était son meilleur ami, lui, qui avait vue naître son histoire et la vue mourir. Le jeune homme connaissait sa douleur, car avec Cho, lui aussi a lui a pris du temps avant que celle-ci lui pardonne et qu'elle alla vivre chez lui, fonder une famille. Si il était heureux que tout sois arranger, il était marier, avec chez lui, deux petits monstres qu'il chéris comme sa femme. Et tous sa, il le devait a Hermione, qui l'avait guider, donc c'était à son tour.

salut mione et il entra.

Hermione, craqua, et pleura dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui l'avait t'en aidée dans ses périodes noir de sa vie.

Ce fut que 2 heures plus tard, Hermione sombra dans son sommeille, toujours accrocher a Harry. Le jeune homme alla la déposer sur son lit, et partis, la laissant seule. Oui, il reviendra demain matin, il avait une famille maintenant.

« -non! hurla celui-ci, pourquoi m'as- tu fait vivre t'en d'enfer!

je suis si désoler, mais je dois partir. Je n'en peux plus d'être ici. Drago, cette homme, je croyais l'aimer, mais je me suis trompée, ces toi que j'aime

tu m'as trompé et tu penses que je vais te pardonner, non, va t'en loin d'ici et oublie moi, ok, oublie-moi!!! Hurla drago avant de fermer sa porte. Hermione, s'enfouis en courant. Non, elle alla quitter l'angleterre. » Hermione se réveilla, non, elle n'allait plus jamais fuir drago, elle devait lui parler...


	3. chapitre3:: j’ai eu besoin de ton aide, ...

**chapitre 3 : j'ai eu besoin de ton aide, maintenant, ses a mon tour de t'aider!**

Le cadran commença a jouer. Oui, La nuit à été dur. Mais elle ce leva quand même. Elle devait aller travailler, mais elle n'avait pas le moral, non elle préviendra Harry, et restera chez elle a manger du chocolat façons moldus.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminer, pris de la poudre de cheminette et le lança dans les flammes. Celles-ci pris une teinte verte, et elle se mis a genou, et dis, clair et fort :

Queens street, 123, Angleterre, puis elle mis sa tête dans la cheminer.

VERS HARRY :

Il était encore une fois, arriver très tard, comme tous la semaine. Demain c'était vendredi, et après il pourra passer toute la journée avec ses enfant et Cho, qui avaient négliger ses temps si. Il fut réveiller par l'elfe de maison, qui lui avait déjà préparer le repas dans le salon, repasser son habit. IL sortit du lit, alla prendre une bonne douche, s'habilla et alla manger.

Le soleil ne c'était pas encore lever, et il fit revive dans sa tête tous ce qui c'étais passer.

**Haha. Tous sa dans un autre chapitre…**

**merci a tous **

**-mysSymel-**


	4. chapitre4: Quand tous s’effondre autour ...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

J'aimerais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews!!

Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling, sauf bien sur, mes personnage inventer.

**Cassidy Darks** : merci pour ton reviews, je suis vraiment touchée… voici se chapitre…

**Ajariel the Bloody** : voici se chapitre pour toi, a qui je t'es abandonné se mois si, pardonne moi, toi et pam

**Draymione : **merci pour ton reviews, oui j'essayerai de faire les chapitres plus long….

Et merci a tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de m'en laisser, voici un nouveau chapitre…

Chapitre 4 : Quand tous s'effondre autour de toi 

**FLACH BACK :**

C'était une belle journée, Ron, Hermione et Harry se promènent sur le chemin de traverse. Le soleil, chaud, plombe sur leurs têtes. Se fut près du chaudron baveur que Hermione nous invita de manger un petit bout. Puis ont entra, et je vis, les yeux rond, Cho qui embrassait un gars. Tous a commencer à m'étouffer, je voulais partir, mais mes jambes n'écoutais pas, ni mes yeux ne se détachais de se spectacle dégoûtant.

-Harry, est-ce que sa va? Demanda Hermione en me regardant, et jetant un coup d'œil ou je regardais.

-Ho! Ont devraient partirent ajouta Ron, qui compris mon malaise.

-Non, je dois régler quelque choses.

Puis je pris mon courage en main. Une jambe devant l'autre, j'arriva enfin a sa table, je jeta un dernier regard vers Ron et Hermione qui me regardaient consterner et Je me racla la gorge.

-Ho! Harry, ce n'est pas se que tu crois articula Cho

-Non, bien sur, tu viendras me dire que mes yeux mon tromper, mes qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais, que je n'allais pas le remarquer.

-Harry…

-Non, ces finit entre nous, je croyais que tu étais heureuse de sortir avec moi

-Je l'étais

-Ha! parce que sa la changer ajouta Harry, fit sentit sa colère monter en lui.

-Depuis que tu passes toutes tes journée avec Granger, j'ai l'empressions de ne pus rien valoir a tes yeux.

-Ses faux, qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

-Ha oui, et avec qui as-tu passé la saint-valentin

-Avec Hermione murmura Harry, ce rendant compte de tous le temps passer avec Hermione et Ron,

IL se retourna, passa a coté de Hermione et Ron qui avaient tous entendu et sortis. Bizarrement, la température avait subitement changer, passant de ensoleiller a l'orage. La pluie me mouilla toute, mais je m'en fautais, j'avais laisser tomber la fille que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'aurais du m'en douter que si je ne m'occupais pas de Cho, je vais la perdre.

Je me promena pendant des yeux, de larmes de rage et de découragement coula sur mes joues. Il faudrait bientôt que je retourne au château, mais je ne veux pas, je veux me promener le plus longtemps, pour éviter tous le monde. La rue est maintenant déserte, Tous au chaud et boire et fêter.

Se fut vers minuit que je pris le chemin du retour, je grelotta. J'arriva enfin au château. Je monta les marches, lentement, la tête baisser. J'arriva enfin dans le couloir de mon dortoir. Je vis appuyer sur le mur, Cho qui m'attendais. Je passa a coté d'elle et alla murmurer mon mot de passe quand elle me pris le bras.

-ont n'a plus rien a se dire

-Harry, ce que tu as vus, c'étais juste pour te faire bouger, si je n'avais pas fais sa, tu n'aurais rien fais et je serais toujours seule.

-Cho, tu m'as tromper

-Harry, est-ce qu'ont a réellement sortis ensemble, je crois que tous finis il y a plus d'un mois, tu ne m'accorde plus aucune d'attention.

-Se faux sa, je ne t'es pas tromper moi

-Est-ce vraiment vrai, toi pis Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous

-Rien

-Tu en es sur…

-Écoute Harry pardonne moi, sais toi que j'aime, mais je ne veux plus souffrir a te voir toujours avec Hermione et moi seule.

-Ont a chacun nos tort

-Si ont recommence tous, comme avant

-Je suis partant

Et se fut leurs premier baiser depuis plus de 2 mois. Depuis se jours, ils sont toujours ensembles.

**FIN FLASCH BACK **

MERCI A TOUS ET LAISSER MOI DES REVIEWS!

MysSymel


	5. chapitre5: J'ai peur, aidemoi!

CHAPITRE 5 : J'AI PEUR, AIDE-MOI!! 

Hermione se promena dans un sentier, tous en regardant la neige tomber, elle , parla avec son père, qui lui souris. Sa faisait plus de 3 mois qu'elle avait pas vus Drago, et chaque seconde, sans le vouloir, elle passait toujours a lui, et chaque personne qu'elle croisa, elle souhaita aussitôt que sa soit lui. Elle en eu assez de la ville, donc elle alla voir ses parents, qui vivaient dans la forêt, un lieu tranquille ou elle pourrait refaire le point et recommencer à zéro.

Drago, fit rapidement ses valises, son frère l'attendait, et il ne voulait pas rater une minutes de ses congé qui venait de commencer. Tous 2, avaient décider d,aller louer un chalet en pleine forêt, pour mieux l'oublier et refaire les liens oublier avec son grand frère. Il ne cessait de soupirer, il s'ennuyait tant d'elle, de sa voie, il ne voulait plus jamais retomber amoureux, sa lui fait si mal, même si il croyait l'avoir oublier, tous ses sentiment pour elle, mais avec tous ce qu'elle a fait, il a toujours peur.

Hermione de promena maintenant seule, son père venait de partir faire le souper. Ne voulant pas rentrer, elle continua de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, regardant le soleil se coucher.

-si seulement tu étais là! murmura t-elle, en laissant ses larmes couler, sans défense.

Drago arriva en fin d'après-midi. Se qu'il ne savait pas, c'étais que la blonde de son frère allait venir. Lui qui croyait être seul avec son frère. Il en au assez des voir s'embrasser a tour de bras, qu'il eu l'idée d'aller de promener dans le sentier.

Hermione vit au loin un chalet, et vit Drago y sortir. Stupéfaite, elle laissa sortir un petit cri, qui ne passa pas inaperçus. Drago, attirer par le cris, vit tous de suite Hermione. IL se figea. Des millions de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Comment se fait-il qu'elle est là. ES-ce qu'elle le suis? Mais il alla a sa rencontre. Arriver a son niveau, il fit un léger signe de tête, en preuve de salut.

-salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Hermione, mal a l'aise.

-Je suis avec mon grand frère et sa blonde, je vais passer mes 2 semaines ici! Et toi?

-Moi, je suis aller voir mes parents, et moi aussi, je vais rester 2 semaines!

-Chouette( pas très convaincant ok!) et il lui montra des léger signes comme quoi, il voulait qu'elle parte.

-Bon bien je crois que je vais y aller. Au revoir poursuivit Hermione, en remontant de piste pour retourner au chalet.

-A dieu! Déclara faiblement Drago. En partant du sens inverse.

Tous 2, secouer par le hasard, tous 2 secouer par les sentiments. Est-ce normal d'être autant obséder d'une personne, tellement que tu ne peux pas l'oublier? C'étaient ce genre de question qu'ils se posèrent.

**Bon voici un petit chapitre, laisser moi des reviews!!**

**MysSymel**


	6. chapitre6: pourquoi?

**Chapitre 6 : pourquoi?**

Hermione refusa de manger, s'excusa a ses parents, leurs expliqua qu'elle avait une grosse migraine. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, en contemplant le plafond, d'un air triste. « pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il sois là? Il n'a dont rien a faire que de venir ici… j'étais là la première, alors il n'est pas question que je parte. » elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. La lune éclaira la chambre. Avec la couleur crème dans ce ciel bleu avec des millions de petits points brillant.

Elle s'endormit lentement, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur lourd.

Drago alla se servir a manger, pendant que son frère prenait une douche avec sa blonde! Ce que Drago ne voulait nullement savoir d'ailleurs. Il était peut-être minuit, mais il décida tous de même d'aller se promener dehors. Il amena une lampe de poche, un blouson et partis dans le petit sentier, où il y quelques heures de cela, il avait rencontrer hermione. La lune reflétait les branches des arbres sur le sol. Une légère brise alla dans ses cheveux. Il inspira bruyamment. Il avança plus rapidement, et se mit a courir, en faisant dégourdir ses muscles. IL faisait sa quand il était troubler, il voulait se fatiguer le plus possible pour ensuite bien dormir. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se fatiguait même pas.

Hermione se réveilla, les joues inondées de larmes. Il était minuit du soir, ce qui lui prévenaient que sais parents devaient dormir a cette heure. Elle décida d'aller ce promener dehors, d'aller se changer les idées. Elle enfila une veste et sortit en fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller ses parents.

Hermione regarda le clair de lune, qui éclairait le sentier. Elle se mit a trottiner légèrement et en fredonnant, en regardant le ciel clair et magnifique.

CRAK!

Hermione se stoppa et regarda au bout du sentier, elle vit une lumière l'aveugler. La lumière tomba sur le sol en faisant un bruit mat. Une personne était devant elle, elle pouvait le reconnaître, même dans la pénombre. C'était … DRAGO!

**Ses tous… laisser moi pleins de review!**


End file.
